


Eres Lo Más Claro En Mi Futuro

by Bluemachine125



Series: Escaparate de Ideas [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Latino Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemachine125/pseuds/Bluemachine125
Summary: Una noche de rebeldía, de tomar valor, termino en los mejores años que Vanya pudiera imaginar.





	Eres Lo Más Claro En Mi Futuro

Nunca podría imaginar que una pequeña acción, a los quince, cambiaria tanto su destino.

—Marchate, niña.

No quería entrar a un bar para tomar, la música era por lo único que venia, que se arriesgaba a salir de noche de casa, en una aventura que parecía mas estúpida que realista.

No tenia el poder de rumor como Allison, o la altura de Luther para fingir ser mayor, ni siquiera la desfachatez de Klaus para colarse, o la arrogancia de Diego para amenazar al guardia, incluso Ben habría encontrado una forma de entrar.

—¿Tocas? —escucho una voz a pocos metros de ella.

Vanya decidió que traer su violín le daba un toque mas maduro, un plan que fallo estrepitosamente.

—Hmm —confirmo con un murmullo.

No lucia mayor que sus hermanos, pero su presencia era mas madura que cualquiera de ellos, no por el hecho de que estuviera fumando o portara una chamarra de cuero y vaqueros desgastados, si no porque tenia una confianza que ni siquiera Diego o Luther podían simular.

—Ven —le señalo con la cabeza al callejón— hay una entrada trasera para las bandas.

Vanya se removió insegura, pensando que era mejor regresar a casa, pero ¿De que habría servido escapar si su noche acaba de manera tan patética? ¿Acaso Klaus no le contó a Ben que las mejores aventuras son las inesperadas? Tal vez si hacia esto, sus hermanos la verían menos aburrida, menos or...

—¿No querías entrar? —repitió la misma voz de acento indescifrable.

—Si, gracias —enrojeció mientras lo seguía.

—Sabes, no te dejaron entrar porque seas demasiado joven, es por que eres demasiado educada.

—¿Q-que?—tartamudeo.

—No portas esa onda de niño problema, eres mas bien...

—¿Ordinaria? —adivino ocultándose tras su gruesa bufanda.

—Preciosa como una muñeca de porcelana —revelo ignorando sus suposiciones— como una reliquia que guardas en una vitrina y admiras desde una distancia segura.

Vanya enrojeció hasta la raíz.

—No soy una reliquia —negó avergonzada.

Pero en el fondo, en realidad resulto agradable escuchar una descripción mas elaborada que ordinaria.

—Bueno, creo que luces tan preciosa como una —aseguro sin vergüenza alguna— pero si estas aquí entonces eres un alma rebelde.

¿Una rebelde? sus hermanos pensaban que Vanya era aburrida, ni siquiera su pasión por tocar el violín parecía resaltar alguna cualidad en ella, pero suponía que era simplón comparado con los talentos extraordinarios de sus hermanos.

—Solo quiero escuchar música —farfullo.

—¿Acaso no es por lo que todos estamos aquí? —inquirió jocoso abriendo la puerta trasera para Vanya.

Unos minutos después supo su nombre... Antonio, de preferencia Tony, pero para Vanya siempre seria Antonio, el talentoso bajista de una pequeña banda de rock alternativo, y de vez en vez, su vocalista.

A los dieciséis Vanya ya era un elemento constante de la banda, aunque reacios al principio, los chicos de la banda no pudieron mas que encariñarse. Vanya juraba que había conocido toda la ciudad por el mero hecho de ir a cada uno de sus conciertos nocturnos, cuando menos lo noto, su silenciosos apoyo se transformo en acciones, como la vez que Robert se quedo sin cuerdas y Vanya le dio sus repuestos, o el hecho de que conocía perfectamente como les gustaba acomodar el escenario y en más de una ocasión se encontró moviendo los amplificadores o ajustado los platos de la batería.

Ni sus hermanos o su padre notaron alguna vez su ausencia o las escandalosas horas a las que regresaba a casa. Dolía su desinterés por ella, pero no podía negar la ventaja que le significaba, y lo feliz que aquellos pequeños lapsos de vida la hacían sentir.

A los dieciséis noto que su mama hacia extraños comentarios.

—Tu y tus hermanos realmente están creciendo, comen a las horas mas extrañas, hay bocadillos en el refrigerador. siéntete libre de tomarlos cuando desees —aconsejo con una suave sonrisa.

Vanya incluso se llevaría algunos para comer con Antonio y la banda.

—Había una chaqueta en el fondo de tu armario, zurcí los agujeros, se vera adorable en ti, querida.

Vanya enrojeció, la chaqueta pertenecía a Antonio, era su pequeño tesoro escondido. Solo lo había usado una vez, cuando Antonio la abrigo en una madrugada especialmente fría.

—Gracias, mamá.

Grace sonrió satisfecha antes de salir.

—Tu padre va hacer un entrenamiento especial mañana, así que el desayuno será un poco mas temprano, yo diría que a las seis —contó Grace con calma mientras acomodaba ropa limpia en su armario.

Más que extraños comentarios, su mamá sabia de sus escapadas, y en su singular forma, la ayudaba. Vanya la adoraba por ello.

Salio por su ventana al callejón trasero de la academia, a una cuadra estaba Antonio y los chicos esperándola en la furgoneta de la mama de Joseph.

—Tengo que regresar temprano hoy —les aviso— antes de las 6.

—Estarás aquí a las 5 —aseguro Raúl, el primo de Antonio.

Vanya tenia una vida propia, su propio lazo especial, un lugar fuera de la academia que la reconocía mas allá de su carencia de poderes. Y por una vez en su vida, no se sentía insignificante comparada con sus hermanos ¿Por que quien de ellos podía presumir de tener amigos? ¿Amigos tan cercanos como una familia? ¿El vivir sin las restricciones de su padre? Lo que alguna vez fue su mayor pesar ahora era una su mayor don.

A los diecisiete, ~~su familia~~... la academia se fracturo. Por primera y ultima vez Antonio se adentro a la academia para sostener a una sollozante Vanya. Ben había muerto, tal vez no era cercana a sus hermanos, pero los quería, habían crecido juntos. Dolía.

—N-ni siquiera le import-to —grazno— él, solo lanzo una mueca de disgusto, infeliz de que fallaran la misión —rapidas palpitaciones estrujaron su pecho—. No quiero estar aquí —confesó— B-ben al menos le era de utilidad, pero yo... —lanzo un suspiro trémulo— soy ordinaria ¿Que puedo esperar?

  
—Vanya —observar el contraste de sus manos reconforto un poco sus angustiosos sentimientos— no tengo mucho que ofrecer, mamá sabe que no puedo entrar a la universidad, no tengo papeles y nuestro departamento es diminuto —le dijo con seriedad— pero se que estaría feliz de que te mudaras con nosotros, y yo amaría tenerte cada día a mi lado —confeso con una suave sonrisa— imagino mi futuro, y lo más claro que veo es tu presencia en el.

Sus palabras eran lo mas cercano a una confesión, ambos sentían la tensión y el anhelo, pero ninguna palabra se había dicho. En aquel punto eran amigos, pero aquello cambiaria, basto sus mutuas sonrisas para saberlo.

Dos días después del funeral de Ben, Vanya empaco. No tenia maletas, solo bolsas negras. Dejo su uniforme, no iba a volver.

Cambiándose a jeans oscuros, una playera suelta y la vieja chamarra de cuero de Antonio, boto sus zapatillas y se ajusto las botas que los chicos de la banda le obsequiaron en su cumpleaños. Su ropa normal era escasa, lo mas espacioso en su bolsa era su conejo de felpa, un juguete que Antonio gano en la feria durante una de sus escapadas, más allá de eso, nada de ahí tenia un valor sentimental para Vanya. Podía cargar diecisiete años de vida en dos bolsas y un estuche de violín, así de carente fue su estancia en la academia.

Salió sin despedidas, dejando un simple papel con apresurados numeros como su ultima ofrenda de contacto con sus hermanos. Nunca llamaron, si alguna vez fue considerada parte de la academia en algún aspecto, desde aquel momento Vanya se convirtió en una desconocida.

A los dieciocho vio la primera película de Allison, su actuación no era grandiosa, pero era convincente.

—¿Extrañas a tu hermana? —pregunto curioso Antonio mientras salían del cine.

—No realmente, no éramos cercanas, supongo que anhelo lo que nunca fuimos.

—Tal vez algún día —animo Antonio.

—Tal vez —concedió Vanya mientras era enfundada en su abrazo.

  
Ese mismo año algo espectacular paso.

— _No, no_ —negaba Vanya.

— _Antonio, mira como tienes a mi niña_ —se quejo Magdalena forzando otro plato de arepas frente a Vanya— come —ordeno con firmeza— _estas flaca, hija._

— _Mi jeva esta bien, madre._

Magdalena estaba a punto de mandarlo a callar cuando Raul entro estrepitosamente.

—Teloneros —lanzo en un jadeo— ¡Nos vamos de teloneros!

— _¿Ya vas a mamar gallo, Raul?_

—¡ _Antonio_! —reprendió Magdalena sin dejar de servirle arepas a Vanya.

—¿Teloneros? —inquirio Vanya curiosa.

—Lo digo en serio —se defendió Raul sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro— nos vamos de gira.

Antonio tomo el papel que le extendía, leyéndolo primero con desconcierto, incredulidad, y finalmente una alegría incontenible. Con las venas llenas de euforia su reacción más básica fue besar a Vanya.

La amaba, pero viendo su enrojecido rostro mientras Raul y su madre reían por su vergüenza sabía que no era adecuado decírselo en ese momento, al menos si quería mantenerla consciente.

—Nos vamos de gira —susurró para Vanya.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Que?

Antonio río.

—Te lo dije, eres lo más claro en mi futuro —beso su mentón— tanto como tú lo quieras te quiero a mi lado.

Vanya lo abrazó y Antonio se prometió que un día le diría cuánto la amaba.

A los veintitrés, la vida con la banda era caótica, de un lugar a otro, con unos pocos meses de residencia permanente cuando se encontraban grabando o descansado después de una gira.

—Cuidado, todavía esta hirviendo—le advirtió.

Vanya dio un soplido rápido antes de dar el primer mordisco.

—¡Daliente! —gimoteo.

—Pero deliciosas ¿No es así?

Vanya asintió de acuerdo.

— _¡Wilmer! ¡Otras dos arepas para llevar, chamo!_ —encargó— mi amor, no me mires así—rogó envolviéndola en sus brazos— tres meses fuera de la ciudad llama a compensar con doble ración —se justifico.

—¿Una de esas es mía? —pregunto con seriedad.

—Para ti —la miro tendidamente— incluso estoy dispuesto a dejarte ambas.

—Mentiroso —acusó Vanya riendo.

—Solo un poquito —acepto— no serias tan cruel para dejarme sin una mordida.

Recibiendo su orden caminaron sin prisa de vuelta a su departamento mientras charlaban sobre la propuesta de que Vanya tocara durante un concierto especial que estaban por tener. Estaba convencida de que su método era demasiado clásico para armonizar con los desenfrenados tintes de la banda, pero Antonio argumentaba que tenerla tocando con ellos no era inusual, en privado era un evento recurrente, solo que aquella vez centenas de persona escucharían su hermosa música en toda su gloria.

Un sonido estruendoso los asusto, Antonio no tardo ni un segundo en cubrir a Vanya en sus brazos. La iluminación era mala en la calle, pero Vanya logro divisar algo familiar, porque en un momento se encontraba apartándose de su abrazo y corriendo al peligro.

—¡VANYA! —grito con pánico.

—¡PAREN! ¡Paren! —exclamo Vanya.

Antonio no se paro a preguntarle que es lo que estaba haciendo, el que Vanya corriera tenia un motivo y aunque aun no sabia cual era, estaba ahí para apoyarla. Antes de que uno de los dos sujetos que pateaban una tercera persona tirada en el suelo pudiera ponerle mano encima, se lanzo a darle un puñetazo que lo puso de rodilla, no es que fuera atlético, pero sin duda la sangre caliente que corría por sus venas le daba impulsos de fuerza suficientes para proteger a Vanya.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera muy bueno defendiéndose a si mismo, gruño en cuanto sintió el puntapié que el otro sujeto le proporciono en la costilla.

—¡Antonio! —grito al verlo tambalear.

—¡Coño! —se quejo ante el dolor.

—Bien por mi si también quieres una golpiza —espeto el fornido hombre que le lanzo un puntapié.

Como dijo antes, no era atlético, y sin embargo logro ponerlo de rodillas al igual que su compinche. Vanya, la astuta dueña de su corazón, rocío sobre ellos el gas pimienta que le había obsequiado dos años antes.

—Te dije que un día lo íbamos a necesitar —expreso admirado Antonio mientras se masajeaba los nudillos.

—Sé que lo dijiste —reconoció temblorosa Vanya—. Hay que irnos —apuro.

Cuando miro el rostro de la persona inconsciente entendió porque Vanya corrió con tanta prisa. Sin duda su cuñado era toda una obra de moretones y sangre. Pero no lo bastante para llevarlo al hospital, entre los dos lograron arrastrarlo a un taxi y llevarlo directo a su departamento.

—Lo podemos dejar en nuestra cama, va a estar mas cómodo que en el sofá —hablo Antonio.

Vanya asintió de acuerdo, demasiado angustiada para pronunciar palabra.

—Ey —llamó—. Va a estar bien, Vanya —le aseguro— ¿Qué tal si lo cambio de ropas mientras buscas el botiquín y un poco de hielo? ¿Suena bien?

—Ok.

Cambiarlo fue tarea más sencilla que cargarlo hasta el departamento, pero mirando con atención, Antonio podía darse una idea de porqué su cuñado estaba siendo golpeado en un callejón. Había claros signos de piquetes en sus brazos, más de los requeridos para fingir ser donador de sangre, pero suponía que era mejor contarle a Vanya por la mañana y no ahora que se veía tan afectada.

—Tengo el hielo.

—Eres un ángel, mi amor —alabó Antonio— no quiero imaginar que habría sido de mi cuñado sino lo hubieras visto.

A veces le resultaba demasiado difícil calificarse más allá de ordinaria, era testaruda en ese tema, pero Antonio no perdía oportunidad para recalcarle cuán especial era.

—¿Va a estar bien?

—Un buen sueño y no va a estar como nuevo, pero si mucho mejor.

Suspiro aliviada.

—Gracias, Antonio.

—No hay nada que agradecer, tus hermanos son parte de la familia.

Para Klaus despertar fue ciertamente doloroso, pero estar en un cuarto limpio y bien organizado sin duda resultó desconcertante, un hotel de quinta, desparramado sobre su vomito era esperado. No tardo en conjeturar que aquel agradable lugar guardaba un terrorífico motivo.

—Klaus...

—¡Ben! —susurró— por fin pasó ¡Los traficantes de órganos me secuestraron!

—¿De que estas hablando? —Ben estrechó los ojos confundido.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Me van a mantener limpio antes de venderme! Oh, dios —cubrió su boca dramáticamente— tal vez piensen en usarme para sus retorcidos placeres antes de que puedan abrirme... digo, no suena tan mal —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—pero no puedo ir regalando mis riñones a cada desconocido que me secuestre... ¡Tengo que irme!

—Klaus ¡No estas...!

Tres pasos y chocó contra alguien.

—¡Epa! Cuñado, más cuidado.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cuñado? —agitó su cabeza— ¿Qué?

—Digo, no estoy casado con tu hermana, pero prácticamente estamos en un matrimonio —se justificó— solo nos falta el perro y los niños —soltó sin miramientos.

Había visto ese rostro antes, en una pancarta o una de las muchas revistas que tomó prestadas de sus tiendas de conveniencia favoritas.

—Espera ¿No eres...?

—Antonio, lo estas confundiendo —giro para toparse con la mirada preocupada de su hermana— ¿Estas bien, Klaus?

—Súper duper —recalcó— digo, los pants son un poco cortos, pero la camisa es justa tal como me gusta.

—No eres exactamente mi talla, eres más alto que yo —explicó Antonio— pero puse tu ropa a lavar, debe estar en media hora más.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Supongo que puedo comer y ponerme al día con mi dulce hermana que salió corriendo lejos de nuestro demente padre tan pronto pudo —Vanya se removió inquieta— no te estoy acusando, estoy un poco celoso de no haberme marchado antes igual que tú. Pero dime ¿Como te ha ido en estos años?

Vanya pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos.

—Super duper —contesto citando a Klaus.

—¿Eso es...? —Klaus puso sus manos sobre su cadera— ¿Fue una broma? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estas sonriendo con malicia! —señalo extasiado— Vanya, pensé que estabas muerta por dentro por todas esas medicinas que tomabas ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!

—Las pastillas —siseo Antonio como si estuviera lanzando un improperio—. Incluso tu hermano lo nota ¿Lo ves? no estoy loco.

—Y ahora soy parte de una riña de pareja —observo deslumbrado Klaus—que increíble cambio ambiente.

—No estamos teniendo una riña, porque tenemos un acuerdo —declaro Vanya abriendo bruscamente una gaveta— yo bajo las dosis y tu dejas de criticar mi medicina.

—Es una critica dada con amor, no creo que necesites esas pastillas, eres un poco nerviosa ¿Y que? ¿Te vas a sedar todo los días por un sentimiento natural?

—Antonio, basta —advirtió.

—Bueno, hermana. Creo que luces maravillosa sin la mitad de tu medicina, mas brillante y reluciente —gesticulo.

—Gracias, Klaus —soltó con sarcasmo.

—¿Waffles? —pregunto Antonio poniendo un plato frente a él.

—De verdad me empieza a gustar el novio de nuestra hermana —le confeso Ben sentándose junto a él— incluso le puso fresas y helado encima, ohhhhh —vocifero deslumbrado— ¿Qué es eso?

—Olvide el jarabe de chocolate —en un minuto había rociado de manera profesional los Waffles.

Klaus dio un bocado hambriento, gimiendo de satisfacción con el primer bocado.

—Estas loca si no te casas con mi cuñado, Vanya.

Antonio levanto ambas cejas gratamente sorprendido.

—Me llamo cuñado —rio feliz Antonio— ya tengo la aprobación de uno de tus hermanos, solo me faltan tres más.

—¿Por que me morí antes de que Vanya consiguiera novio? —se quejo Ben— no lo disfrutes tan descaradamente, Klaus.

—Dallate, Den —espeto sin parar de comer— ¿Qué? —pregunto al notar las miradas confusas de Vanya y Antonio— no saben lo incomodo que es comer con Ben juzgándome porque estoy lo suficientemente vivo como para disfrutar deliciosos Waffles.

—¿Ben esta aquí? ¿Desde cuando? —cuestiono Vanya buscando por algo que simplemente solo Klaus podía ver.

—¿Ben? —inquirió confuso Antonio— ¿Tu hermano el que...?

—El pequeño bastardo me ha estado rodando prácticamente desde que falleció —interrumpió Klaus— por cierto, dice que gracias por recordar que le gustaban las donas rellenas de mermelada.

Era su pequeño secreto, había dejado una docena en su tumba.

—No hay de que, Ben —murmuro con los ojos llorosos.

—Y cuñado —llamo Klaus— Ben dice que también tienes su aprobación.

A los veinticinco Vanya publico su propio disco con composiciones personales, no fue un éxito de ventas como el ultimo disco de Taylor Swift, pero le proporciono reconocimiento profesional.

—Debo decirlo, creo que cuatro es la mejor pieza de todas —exhalo Klaus recostándose a su lado— Ben cree que la seis es mejor, pero solo lo dice porque lleva su nombre.

—No es sumamente popular poner a la venta un disco llamado numero siete, con canciones tituladas uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, y siete.

—Pienso que es ingenioso —opino Klaus— ademas la critica es bastante buena... Ey, Vanya —llamo sigilosamente— tu gato lo esta volviendo hacer.

—¿Que cosa?

—Esta viendo a Ben fijamente —se estremeció dramáticamente— es perturbador.

—Tienes que cuidar de Roña el fin de semana, es mejor que te acostumbres.

—Encantador nombre —se burlo Klaus.

—Idea de Antonio —explico Vanya.

—Klauuuus —llamo Ben— creo que tienes razón, Roña puede verme —exclamo sorprendido mientras el felino se restregaba contra su inmaterial pierna— ¿Me esta ronroneado? awww que lindo —exclamo fascinado Ben.

—A Ben le gusta tu gato —comunico Klaus a Vanya.

—No estaba segura al principio, pero es agradable —acepto Vanya.

De sus hermanos, era usual tener a Klaus y Ben en su departamento, aun más desde que habían adoptado a roña y Klaus hacia el papel de niñera, Vanya reconocía su intento por mantenerse ligeramente limpio durante esas ocasiones.

La relación con el resto seguía siendo complicada, por no decir que escasa. Llevaba años sin ver a Luthor, de Diego sospechaba que era el vigilante del que hablaban en ocasiones en el periódico local, pero al igual que número uno, tenía años sin hablar con él, y Allison.. se la había encontrado al menos un par de veces en alguna de las premiaciones a la que la banda era invitada, pero no importaba si Vanya le saludaba de lejos, fingía no verla.

A los veintinueve su mundo comenzó a tornarse confuso. Reginald Hargreeves, su padre, había muerto, parecía lo más natural ir a su funeral, aunque no lo era.

—Llámame cuando estés lista —le dijo Antonio mientras la dejaba en la mansión— salúdame a mis cuñados si lo ves, y dile a Klaus que sé que le dio mariguana a Roña.

Vanya dejó ir una risa incrédula.

—Apuesto que lo confundió con su catnip.

—Con la suerte de Klaus es muy posible —concedió Antonio.

Vanya dio una última despedida a las puertas de la mansión antes de entrar, el lugar no había cambiado ni un solo poco desde que tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Sus expectativas eran un simple funeral, nada emotivo, recapitular un poco con sus hermanos, preguntar a Klaus si había confundido el catnip de roña.

No imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de dar inicio.


End file.
